This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Although systems exist for helping a driver locate a vehicle in his or her blind spot, and to generally assist with collision avoidance, such system are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously provide systems and methods for informing a driver that another vehicle may be attempting to enter the same lane as the driver, but from a side of the lane opposite to the driver. The present teachings provide for improved collision avoidance systems and methods as well.